The New Kid
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: In an ambiguous season 2 atmosphere; A little 3 year old follows Lloyd home after going to a street fair without permission. Now everyone wants to get this little girl's attention and leaving Lloyd behind on his training! It isn't until Kai gives Lloyd a bittersweet talk about how HE felt when Lloyd joined to make the little Green Ninja feel a bit better having a new kid around.
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd wasn't even aware that there was a little girl behind him like a shadow until he started to head back to the dojo. At first, he wondered where she had come from. Then he remembered how he thought he was being followed while he had gone to the street fair… without the other Ninja's permission. Now he knew who was following him.

"Huh… hello," Lloyd said, rather surprised. The little girl smiled back at him with a mouth that didn't have all her teeth in yet.

"Hi." The little girl said back. "My name Emmy. What's yours?"

Lloyd blinked a few times, trying to make heads or tails of what she was saying. Her English wasn't the best, but she was much, much younger than Lloyd himself.

"I'm Lloyd." He said. "Destined Green Ninja!"

The little girl smiled wide again.

"Woyd." She said happily, mispronouncing the 'L' in Lloyd's name.

"No, no, Lloyd." He corrected her.

"Woyd." The girl persisted.

"No!" Lloyd corrected, getting frustrated, "It's…"

"Lloyd!" someone shouted from behind them. Lloyd quickly turned around and saw that an angry looking Nya was coming over, much to his relief.

"Lloyd Garmadon!" Nya scolded, "Do you have an idea how much trouble you're in? Your father is out looking for you, trying to destroy the Ninja, and you're…"

Nya stopped dead in her tracks when she saw little Emmy beside Lloyd with a finger in her mouth being bitten by the little girl's currently present teeth. At once, Nya let out a sigh of adoration and Lloyd's jaw dropped as she got down to Emmy's height and started to ask the little girl questions.

"Where'd you come from sweetie?" Nya asked in a kind, yet babyish tone that annoyed Lloyd to no end.

"Emmy find Woyd and fowwowed him. Emmy wost now Miss Wady." Emmy imputed which just made Nya melt at the girl's cuteness.

Nya scooped up the little girl in her arms and motioned toward Lloyd.

"Come on Lloyd, we have to get back to the dojo or the guys would think something happened to us."

"What about her?" Lloyd asked, referring to Emmy who seemed to enjoy being carried by Nya as the small group walked back to the dojo.

"Sensei Wu will know." Nya told the boy. Lloyd scoffed a bit, as if he didn't already know what his Uncle's judgment would be. That little finger-bitter wasn't going to stay around for long. Lloyd almost bet on it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see…" Sensei Wu agreed to Nya's statement about Emmy. She had just explained how Lloyd found Emmy, and how the little girl didn't seem to know who her parents where or where she lived. So, Nya figured, they had to make a search to find Emmy's parents or if not, take her in at the least.

Across the room, Lloyd sat unhappily with Emmy on a more-or-less babysitting watch. Emmy herself had found one of Nya's oriental fans and was enjoying herself by opening and closing the fan several times. At some point, the little girl held the fan in one hand and twirled her wrist like she was drawing a circle with the fan.

"Interesting…" Wu said, almost absentmindedly as he watched Emmy. Lloyd looked from his uncle to Emmy to his uncle again in disbelief. What was so special about this girl that made him talk like that? Lloyd looked back at Emmy and (for a brief moment of rage) snatched the fan away from the little girl as she threw it into the air.

"That isn't yours kid." Lloyd told her as she slowly began to realize why the fan hadn't come back down into her expectant hands yet. "You don't take things that aren't yours."

"And what excuse do you have Lloyd, taking the fan away from our guest like that?" Wu asked Lloyd patiently. Lloyd instantly blushed in embarrassment.

"Well… I…" he tried to explain, but no words came out.

"She might not have had permission to use Nya's fan like that Lloyd, but Nya is also here to see to what little Emmy does. As far as I have seen, Emmy seems to have a sort of skill at it."

Out of nowhere, Lloyd got angry quickly.

"Anyone can open and close a stupid fan!" he proclaimed before leaving the room in a huff, tossing the fan up into the air. Emmy caught it with both of her hands and effortlessly opened it at the same time. She gave a great big smile that quickly won Nya over, but the smile vanished when she realized that Lloyd wasn't there to have seen it.

"Where'd Woyd go?" she asked.

"Not far." Wu sighed, shaking his head. Not soon after, he got up and started to walk out of the room as well. After him, Nya scooped up Emmy and started to walk out of the room with the little girl as well.

"Are you hungry Emmy?" Nya asked. Emmy nodded and rubbed her tummy.

"Emmy hungry ho wots Miss Nya." Emmy agreed. Nya just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd couldn't wait until the Ninjas got back from their trip into the city. Then they'd get Emmy out of their workspace for them to help train Lloyd some more. Unfortunately, it never happened. Once the guys saw Emmy, they couldn't get away from her. It just made Lloyd even madder than what he was before… if he had even been mad of course.

Why was that little finger-biting little brat getting all the attention? The Ninjas needed to concentrate on showing Lloyd how to become the Green Ninja, not awe over some three year old kid he found off the street to play with some fans!

Lloyd huffed as he folding his arms while everyone else surrounded Emmy. He couldn't see what she was doing, but it seemed to be more interesting than training him so he didn't want anything to do with it. Kai looked away from Emmy for a moment to look over at Lloyd, and saw the kid with a grumpy and semi-jealous look on his face. Kai took one last look at Emmy then walked over to Lloyd.

"Hey short stuff, something wrong?" Kai asked.

"No." Lloyd said quickly, turning away from him. But Kai knew something was.

"Follow me," he said, "I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" Lloyd asked in a confused tone, but followed Kai as he led them out of the room and into an empty one down the hall. There was a couch in the middle of the room, and Kai beckoned for Lloyd to sit there and he did. Kai then tapped his chin in a pretend decisive matter.

"You're jealous of Emmy, aren't you?" he asked.

"What?! No!" Lloyd quickly said, although he wondered if it wasn't far from the truth now that it had been said. "Why would I hate Emmy?"

Kai rolled his eyes and started to list the following reasons with his fingers;

"She's new, she's adorable, everyone's ignoring you, we'd rather watch her do a fan trick than train you…"

"Alright I get it!" Lloyd hollered.

"So you are jealous?" Kai asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No!" Lloyd quickly denied. "I just feel… I feel…"

Somehow, Lloyd couldn't sum up how he felt to Kai even as they were talking about it now. Kai gave a small reassuring smile as he sat down next to Lloyd.

"No one's ever told you how I felt when you joined the team, have they?" Kai asked. Lloyd thought about it.

"No, I don't think so." The boy admitted.

"Well…" Kai started, choosing his words carefully, "Let's just say that I wasn't too happy that the son of the Ninja's greatest enemy would be living down the hall from us at the time. And since this kid wanted SO BADLY to be like his father…"

Lloyd cringed; Kai didn't even need to finish that sentence. Not that Lloyd hated his past or his father; it was just that… he had changed so much within the past few months to be the Green Ninja. Give or take.

"I couldn't even sleep for weeks when you joined. Slept even less when your father bunked with us…"

"Out of fear?" Lloyd asked, almost sounding a bit hopeful.

"Nah." Kai shook his head. "I hated you. There was no way around it, I hated you so much I wished you'd leave to go away and never come back!"

"Oh…" Lloyd said, not sure whether to take it as an insult or not. Kai sensed this, and quickly tried to make up his mistake.

"But when we were getting the third fangblade, and I had to choose between saving a life or saving the blade, I knew I had to put that hatred behind me if I had to protect a human being like me, or even the Green Ninja someday."

"But… I am the Green Ninja…"

"We didn't know that then, and if I had gone with the fangblade instead of you, I would have failed myself and Ninjago before I even knew my true self. You know?"

Lloyd shook his head in agreement, thought about it for a little, then shook his head.

"I don't follow." He admitted. Kai smiled a bit.

"Look kiddo," he said, "One of these days, us Ninja may not be there for you like we are today. (Except for Zane unless his batteries seriously fail or die or something, I dunno.) And when that time comes you had better have a good team up on your shoulders to help you on last minute. Emmy could be one of those team members. Sensei believes she has a lot of potential in her one day when she's older (not as much of you of course, but it's still a lot), and if you just give her a chance and get to know her, you won't end up feeling the same way I felt when I saw you combing the ship like someone about to stab us in our sleep."

Lloyd smiled and laughed at bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Kai. Thanks."

"No problem short stuff." Kai said, ruffling Lloyd's hair a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lloyd and Kai got back to where everyone else was, Emmy was crying loudly and kept shouting on the top of her lungs;

"I wan Woyd!" over and over again. Lloyd cringed. There was no problem trying to figure out what had said this time; it was as clear as crystal. A few moments after Lloyd and Kai had entered the room, Emmy looked directly at Lloyd like she had sensed he was there and instantly stopped crying. Quickly, she teetered over and gave him a hug.

"Emmy wost Woyd. Now Woyd found." Emmy happily said to Lloyd. Everyone in the room gave an 'awe' of adoration except for Sensei Wu, who simply smiled.

"It seems Lloyd, that little Emmy enjoys your company. Perhaps you should be the one that helps her around our daily activities." Sensei Wu said to Lloyd.

"What about my training?" Lloyd asked. "And my dad…"

"No one here can say otherwise, or prove it is true, but I had once read that raising a child is like a training exercise and just as vital for the wellbeing of both you and the child in question." Wu told him. "You won't regret it dear nephew, and if her parents come to get her, your role will not last long."

Lloyd opened his mouth in protest, but looked up at Kai. Kai was giving him a reassuring smile and nod, a small reminder to what they had talked about just minutes before. Lloyd smiled and nodded back. Then Lloyd looked down at Emmy, who was still giving him a hug. Emmy looked up at Lloyd and gave him a semi-tooth filled smile. She was kind of cute, in a way that Lloyd couldn't place his finger on. Lloyd then looked up at Sensei Wu.

"I think I want to help watch Emmy." Lloyd agreed. "Only if Nya helps too!"

Sensei Wu nodded.

"Of course nephew." He agreed

"Besides, Emmy's such a sweetie pie; I couldn't leave her alone if I wanted to!" Nya added.

And so, little Emmy joined the Ninjago team. Even if it was for a short time…


End file.
